The invention relates to a device for connecting two pipe ends, having a bearing ring on one pipe end which is in the shape of a spherical segment, having a coupling part surrounding the bearing ring, which is axially displaceable with respect to the bearing ring and the pipe end and has a bearing surface matched to the shape of the bearing ring on its inside, having a seal between this bearing surface and the bearing ring, having a stop ring projecting inwards, which engages behind the bearing ring, and having a connecting part connected to the other pipe end said connecting part being capable of connection to the coupling part.
Two pipe ends can be connected together pivotally over a certain angle range with respect to each other with the aid of such a device. This is made possible by the bearing ring in the shape of a spherical segment and by the bearing surface matched to its shape on the inside of the coupling part. The connecting part is constructed as a plug part which can be inserted into the coupling part and is also provided with an outer collar as is the coupling part so that shell parts which can be closed by a lever lock and are provided for the purpose of connecting these two parts to flanges directed radially inwards can be used.
The two pipe ends are not locked in their pivot position with respect to each other during operation. With a relatively high operating pressure however it is conceivable that loading could become effective between the pipe ends, said loading attempting to pivot the pivoted pipe end back into a position coaxial to the other pipe end. This disadvantageous effect increases as the cross-section of the pipe increases and therefore it is particularly unfavourable when connecting pipe ends under high pressure and having a fairly large cross-section if the pipe ends cannot be locked at a certain pivot angle with respect to each other.